This invention relates to a thermally insulated aluminum door or window frame.
One of the problems which needs to be solved with metal door or window frames is the problem of providing good heat insulation in view of the fact that metals are among the best heat conductors. In this respect, it has already been proposed to create a so-called heat barrier in the frame, i.e. to form a barrier of heat insulating material between the outer parts of the frame which are generally exposed to the atmospheric agents and its inner parts which face the room in which the frame is installed.